1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable roofing structures and more particularly pertains to a new retractable roof panel for selectively permitting light and air to enter through an opening in the roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable roofing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractable roofing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,688; U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,708; U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,335; U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,844; U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,827; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,118.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retractable roof panel. The inventive device includes a pair of opposed side rails that are coupled to an upper surface of the roof structure and extend along the side edges adjacent the opening of the roof structure. A panel member has a pair of opposed panel sides, an upper end and a lower end and is slidably disposed between the side rails. The panel member is positionable between a closed position and an open position. The panel member substantially closes the opening of the roof structure when in the closed position. The opening of the roof structure is substantially open when the panel member is in the closed position.
In these respects, the retractable roof panel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively permitting light and air to enter through an opening in the roof.